oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rag and Bone Man
=Introduction= There are actually two quests in Rag and Bone Man. The first quest is relatively easy compared to the second one. Once you finish it, you'll be able to start the second. You need to do both to earn the quest point cape. = First quest = Details Walkthrough * Go east of Varrock, through the gate near the earth altar as if you were travelling to Canifis. The old man is in a little quarry just north of the path. * Talk to him and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. * Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations. * Once you have collected these bones, go to Draynor Village and talk to Fortunato there, he will then be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. * Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 8 bones. * Go back to the old man taking the 8 bones-in-vinegar, 8 logs and a tinderbox, and talk to him again, he will tell you to use the pot-boiler. * Use logs with the pot boiler, light it, then use one of the bones in vinegar with the pot boiler. Repeat this for all 8 bones. * Once you are done, talk to the old man again to complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 500 Cooking experience * 500 Prayer experience = Additional Quest = Details Slayer :20 Defence (to wield mirror shield) :Rag and Bone Man (first part), The Fremennik Trials, Horror from the Deep, Zogre Flesh Eaters, Mogre miniquest :Started Creature of Fenkenstrain :The ability to kill several high-level monsters. |items=*Coins *Pots *Logs *Tinderbox *Dusty key *Facemask *Fishing explosives *Mirror shield *Ice coolers *Recommended: Ogre composite bow with brutal arrows or the Crumble Undead spell is advised |kills=Bat, Rat, Zombie, Moss giant, Desert lizard (level 42), Fire Giant, Jackal, Vulture, Cave Goblin, Seagull, Ice Giant, Mogre, Jogre, Snake, Terrorbird, Dagannoth, Rabbit, Basilisk, Wolf, Ogre, Zogre, Undead Cow, Experiment, Werewolf, Ghoul, Troll, Baby blue dragon}} None of the bone drops are 100%. Yet the special bone drops are fairly common. No more than 20 kills should be required for any special bone. The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the Wish list that is attached on the house north of the Old Man. It is possible to hand in the collected bones in smaller batches. The old man will kindly update the wish list, taking off the bones already submitted. The walkthrough below groups the monsters by geographical closeness: Right by the Odd Old Man... *Bat In Varrock dungeon: * Rat (not the Giant Rat, but rather the small level-1 critters) - drops rat bone (different to the regular bones) * Zombie * Moss giant Kharidian Desert: * Desert lizard (north of Nardah - the level 42 Lizards; use ice coolers on them when they're low hp) * Fire Giant (west of Pollnivneach down the well, facemask required) * Jackal (south of the well) *Vulture (southwest of the well, cross bridge, southeast from bridge) Lumbridge basement - use a lantern to squeeze through the wall and get the guide to show you to the mines. * Cave Goblin (the Miners as well as the Guards drop the skull) Draynor Village to Mudskipper Point - do the Mogre miniquest first if you haven't already done it, and remember to take some fishing explosives. * Seagull (Port Sarim docks) * Ice Giant * Mogre On Karamja (use boat, glider, or fairy rings): * Jogre - drops Jogre bone (different to the regular Jogre bones) * Snake - drops snake spine Glider to''' Tree Gnome Stronghold': * Terrorbird (cannot be mounted by a gnome, go west inside of the Tree Gnome Stronghold to find the regular ones) Visit the '''Lighthouse' or Waterbirth Island for a dagannoth, then teleport to Rellekka, travel to the Swaying tree east of the Relekka house portal and kill a rabbit, then finally, head over to the Slayer Dungeon to kill a basilisk. * Dagannoth * Rabbit * Basilisk (with mirror shield!) From the Feldip Hills just south of Castle Wars. * Wolf * Ogre * Zogre (go into the Jigjig tomb. Use an ogre composite bow and brutal arrows. Crumble undead also is an option. You can kill them normally if you do not wish to get the items, but it will be much slower.) Teleport to Port Phasmatys and travel west, killing these as you go. * Undead Cow - drops undead cow ribs * Experiment (under Fenkenstrain's Castle) * Werewolf (Canifis village) * Ghoul Trolls are at the top of Trollheim: * Troll Taverley dungeon: * Baby blue dragon After you do this, clean the bones using the same method used in the initial part of the quest for the other bones. Give the cleaned bones to the Odd Old Man for your reward. Category:Quests Reward * 1 (Additional) Quest Point. * 5000 Prayer Experience * Bonesack or Ram skull helmet (you can switch at any time) Trivia Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags, (for converting into fabric and paper), bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items, often trading them for other items of limited value. External Links RuneScape knowledge base article on Rag and Bone Man Category:Quests